Escape!
}} |trophy =Bronze }} Escape! is a main quest in Fallout 3. It is also an achievement on the Xbox 360 and PC; and a bronze trophy on the PlayStation 3. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Pack your Bags ;Goals: * Make your way to the Atrium ;Optional *Save Ellen DeLoria The quest begins with Amata frantically trying to wake the Lone Wanderer up. She informs them that their father has left Vault 101 and Jonas is dead. Every member of the vault security team has been ordered to attack the player character because the overseer thinks that they are aware of James's departure, and along with that, radroaches have also infested the vault. Amata offers a 10mm pistol (in perfect condition) to the player character; it can either be accepted or refused. If one refuses, Amata will keep the gun and use it against a security guard later. The player character may also tell off Amata, resulting in her simply remaining in the room. The player character may still leave, however. Outside of the room, one will encounter Officer Kendall, who is being attacked by several radroaches. If he survives the attack, he will become hostile towards the player character as soon as the radroaches are dead. Head left. Butch DeLoria should come running down the hallway begging the player character for help. His mom is being attacked by radroaches, and he's afraid of them. If the player character has either of the weapons in their inventory, Butch can be helped by talking him into killing the radroaches himself; by lending him a BB gun or baseball bat through a speech check. Alternatively, the player character can kill the radroaches for Butch, themselves. One may also choose to simply walk away, convince him his mother is doomed and he should save himself through a speech check, or even kill him. One can still save his mother if they do the latter. No matter which solution is chosen, the player character almost always get his Tunnel Snake outfit which gives them +5 to Melee Weapons, either because he gives it to them out of gratitude or because he dies and they can loot it off his corpse. If Ellen is dead, it will result in Butch becoming upset. If one refuses to help, Butch will call for help. If Butch was killed, the player character can never hire him as a companion. In the nearby diner is the body of Grandma Taylor. It appears that the radroaches killed her, but the player character will later learn that she died of a heart attack. Near the clinic, Officer Gomez will run into the Lone Wanderer and tell them to leave the vault, allowing them to go free. One has a few options here involving the officer, two of which involve blaming him for Jonas' death. Andy can be found torching radroaches in this corridor. Stanley is hiding in the medical office behind a Very Easy lock, but one can either pick it or wait until Andy kills the radroaches, at which point he'll come out on his own. The Bobblehead - Medicine is on the desk in the office, provided the player character didn't pick it up when they were going to take the G.O.A.T. three years ago. There is only one other opportunity during the latter part of the game to retrieve this bobblehead. Atrium atrocities When entering the Atrium, one will see two fellow vault dwellers contemplating escape, referencing the player character's father in the process. Tom Holden will rashly run into the guarded corridor, shouting his name and asking to be let through. Mary Holden will comment on his rashness, before running to her death after his at the hands of security. However, if the guards are engaged before they rush in, they will instead flee though saving them in this fashion has no effects later in the game. The door at the end of the corridor leads to the vault entrance but is well beyond the player character's current Lockpick skill (very hard). The route one will need to follow is through the security door just to the right of the entrance corridor. It has been jammed open with a locker. Proceed up the stairs, where one will encounter 2 radroaches, and an additional 3-5 radroaches in the connecting corridor. At the upper level of the atrium, the facing doorway will be open while the two doors on the wall to the left are inaccessible. Heading to the only open door, one will pass a windowed room with Allen Mack and Gloria Mack inside. Allen will begin shouting at the player character, blaming them and their father for the predicament that they are in. Security Chief Hannon is usually found wandering around here as well and will attack. There will be a dead maintenance worker, Floyd Lewis, by a toolbox. Continuing through the only door beside the one entered through, follow the corridor. Good/Bad Friend When turning the corner, one will hear Amata and her father, the Overseer, Alphonse Almodovar talking. The conversation is, in fact, an interrogation about the Lone Wanderer's whereabouts. If they let Amata keep the 10mm pistol, she will free herself by shooting Mack. If the player character enters the room, Amata will flee and Mack will attempt to kill them. The overseer can be spoken to in this room. Asking him for the overseer's office key and terminal password will result in his refusal. If he is threatened for the keys, he will attack or call for help, but if Amata is threatened, he will give in. One can also choose to say you'll escape without them. The keys may also be pickpocketed from him, or found in lockers near the door and computer. A key can be found in a dresser in the overseer's room, where Amata is found after she shoots Mack or escapes. The overseer can also be killed, but Allen Mack (Wally Mack's father) will be the new overseer by the time of Trouble on the Homefront. If the Lone Wanderer gives him their weapons and ammunition, the overseer will turn hostile and attempt to attack, regardless of whether or not they had any at the time (e.g. they left them in a desk). If the overseer is not hostile and further dialogue is attempted after the conversation, he will simply say he has "nothing else to say to you." The player character can also choose to simply ignore the confrontation and sneak on by. If one attacks Officer Mack and kills him, Amata will run to her room and thank them for saving her. Pop the Cork : Goals: :* Exit Vault 101 and enter the Capital Wasteland : Optional: :* Change any of your character's attributes The next room has Jonas' corpse. Search his corpse to find a Note from dad. Amata will be waiting in the connecting room if she was rescued. If the gun was not accepted at the beginning of the quest, she will present it to the player character when spoken to. If the player character does not pick up a key to the office, the red door to the overseer's office will have to be picked. The lockers in here have the overseer's terminal password. If not picked up, the terminal will have to be hacked. Once logged onto the computer, one can select the "Open Overseer's Tunnel" option to proceed through the secret passage, and optionally read through several files that will help immerse them in the Fallout world. A door is at the end of the tunnel; once through, one will find themselves in a small room with a switch on the wall. Once activated, it will reveal a larger room. There's another switch here that will open the vault door. Once opened, Amata will come down, regardless of whether or not one has saved her, and say her goodbyes, be they good or bad. Shortly after this, another door will open and more security officers will enter. Any ones that did not die earlier will also show up. The final objective is to run through the exit and reach the final door between the player character and the Capital Wasteland. When the final door is activated, the player character will be offered one last chance to change their name, race, initial S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats, tagged skills, sex, and initial appearance. The character's hairstyle may be changed later through various non-player characters, and their appearance may be changed through Horace Pinkerton. Exiting the vault nets 200 XP for completing the quest, enough for the first level-up. Regardless of how much XP one gains during this quest, they will not level up until this point. For people who play on the Very Hard difficulty, it is not uncommon to have leveled up an additional time, considering the first few levels don't require much XP. Quest stages Notes * If another guard or the overseer is near Officer Gomez, he will be hostile. * Attacking Ellen makes Butch hostile. * Abandoning Butch and Ellen makes Butch call for the guards to attack, but no one will come. * If the overseer dies Amata will be upset, and if Ellen is dead Butch will be too; at this point, Butch and Amata will tell the Lone Wanderer to "get away" from them. * If the overseer dies at the hands of a radroach or Butch, Amata will still blame the Lone Wanderer for "killing" him. * Butch is considered an ally and will be an active combatant if talked into saving his mom. * If left alive at the end of the mission, the following security guards: Officer Kendall, Officer Gomez, Security Chief Hannon and Officer Mack can be found as neutral characters when the Lone Wanderer returns to Vault 101 during Trouble on the Homefront. (The remaining two hostile security guards found before they leave the vault, Officer Wolfe and Officer Park, will not reappear.) * If the plan is to keep security guards alive to meet them later during Trouble on the Homefront, respawning radroaches will eventually kill them over time while the Lone Wanderer is out of range of them, if they take too long to finish the mission. * If the BB gun is given to Butch to save his mother, he will return it in 100% condition. * Before exiting the vault through the wooden door, if Amata was saved from her father and the pursuing guards are alive, they may be heard beating up Amata, with her saying "Stop it!" or "Get away from me!" * Near Grandma Taylor's body is a rare toaster that is undamaged and in pristine condition. * Everyone except Amata, Andy and Stanley may be killed during this mission. * Stanley can be pickpocketed for a Vault 101 utility key. However, it cannot be used during this mission, as almost all closed doors are marked as "INACCESSIBLE." * The framed Revelation 21:6 quote hanging on the wall behind James' desk covers a hidden safe. It has an Average lock, requiring Lockpick 50 to open it. There is no way to open this lock at the beginning of the game through normal means; the maximum Lockpick skill one may have at this point is 47, with 10 Perception, 9 or 10 Luck, and Lockpick is tagged during Future Imperfect, and wearing a Vault 101 utility suit. Even if one has gained enough XP to level up during the quest, the game will not grant the level until after the quest (even if no enemies are nearby). Only returning during the optional Trouble on the Homefront quest will allow the retrieval of the contents. * If guards are attacking the Lone Wanderer as they leave the vault's entrance hatch, they will back away. They will speak in refusal, "I'm not crazy enough to go out there!," "Quick! Close the door!" and "I don't care what the Overseer says!" Pushing them towards the door will briefly turn them non-hostile and they will begin to slowly walk back towards the hall with their batons drawn. The second they reach the top of the stairs, however, they will once again turn hostile. * The 10mm pistol Amata gives will be at 100% condition. * If the overseer chases the Lone Wanderer to the door he will wait with the other guards saying "I'm not going out there no matter what the overseer says." * Attacking Amata enough to make her hostile, but not kill her, she will chase the Lone Wanderer nearly out of the vault. * Rendering Amata unconscious and dragging her body out of Vault 101, the vault door will still close, but Amata will walk to the door and disappear after a few seconds. * This is the second out of three chances to get the Bobblehead - Medicine. * The only thing on the Vault 101 PA System is the overseer saying "This is the Overseer. All residents of Vault 101 are hereby confined to their quarters. The radroach infestation is under control. Do NOT interfere with Vault Security personnel. Any resident found outside his or her quarters will be dealt with. Severely. That is all." * After completion of this quest, the Vault 101 PA System will always remain in the Radio section, out of range for the rest of the game, even after completing Trouble on the Homefront. Transition quotes Full transition audio: - James | - Butch | - The Overseer | - James }} Bugs * Attempting to interfere in the event with Tom and Mary can cause several strange effects. (See discussion page) * If The Overseer becomes hostile but is not killed before reaching the Vault door, Amata will still speak as if he were killed by the player. Category:Fallout 3 quests Category:Fallout 3 achievements and trophies de:Flucht! es:¡Huye! fr:Fuite ! ko:탈출! pl:Ucieczka! pt:Escape! ru:Побег! uk:Втеча!